


Life's a Beach

by Snorp_Lord



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gay, M/M, They're cute and they're at the beach, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: The latest Unus Annus is filmed at a beach, and Mark likes Ethan.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 208





	Life's a Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing fics for Jacksepticeye's corona fund! This was a request for someone who translated the whole video into Polish! If you're reading this, HI AGENT!!! YOU'RE A GOOD BEAN!!!

“Welcome back, guys! Today we’re, uh, what are we doing, Amy? I forgot, I can just see Spencer and Chica back there-” Ethan was laughing as he turned away from the camera to watch the dogs running around. “BEACH! FUTILITY OF LIFE! UNUS ANNUS!” And he sprinted off to the shoreline to join the adorable pups, leaving Mark standing in front of the camera like an idiot.

“Yeah, so...not, uh...very descriptive there from Ethan, but yes, today we are on a nice, and more importantly secluded, section of the beach. We’re gonna be, uh, playing a game. We’re gonna draw something in the wet sand, and the other person’s gonna guess what it is, but we also have to be reminded that we are puny in comparison to the might of nature, so we have to let the waves take our beautiful art and carry off the sand into, uh, into the distance. Everything is temporary, and that includes everything we draw. Amy’s gonna be keeping score, the artist gets a point if the other person can guess what it is, and if they give up then no points. And we’re gonna do…” He paused to look. “Shall we do best of three? Or just, like, keep going until we have good stuff?”

Amy held out a hat full of little slips of paper, shaking it slightly so the viewers could see. “Just use up the hat, you guys probably know when to stop. Some of them are kinda complicated, but that’s mostly because I wanna see you guys try and draw that stuff with the waves bearing down on ya, you know?”

They shared a little smirk, and Mark was thankful that things had ended amicably. She knew he liked Ethan more than he liked his other friends. It was a different kind of like than he had for Sean or Wade or any of them. And even though thus far, Mark had been too timid to mention anything or even make a move, he was pretty sure this could be the day. They were on a beach, after all, and with the sun going down, it was pretty romantic. Like a filmed date. Actually, that might be kinda gross. Maybe not a filmed date. The dating could just come into it later! 

“Maaaaaaaaaaaark come draw with me!” Already Ethan had his stick ready, though he was struggling to keep the dogs from trying to take it. “I wanna guess first! Tell me what my thing is Amy! Bestow me the hat!” His first slip simply read ‘dog’, so he scooted up the beach a bit and started with the top of the head, including two floppy cartoon ears, then a round little face, but he gave up on adding a little tongue poking out once the waves started reaching it and wiping it away after three futile attempts. 

“Oh! Oh it’s a doggo! A pupper! That’s my guess, no take backs, final answer. For five million, Jim. It’s a dog.” The three of them cheered and Amy took it upon herself to draw a cute little scoreboard with tiny faces next to each side to represent the two boys. Next up was an airplane. As an engineer(ing student), Mark scoffed that this should be no problem. 

It was, in fact, a big problem. Somehow it turned out first looking like a bird, then a person, but eventually, a stream of bad guesses got him to a yell of “AIRPLANES”, and Mark grinned. “Okay, Amy, let’s see if there’s any harder ones in that hat of yours! I want a challenege!” 

The humor drained from his face as he looked down at his chosen slip, then back up at Amy, and back down to the paper. “How am I supposed to draw a Walmart?! Wait, shit, no, I don’t mean that- no, Mark, cover your ears, you can’t listen to that-!” For a second, he simply watched in horror as Mark ran over to the scoreboard, but before the illegal point could be added, he managed to tackle them both to the sand. “Give me the stiiiiiiiiiiick! It doesn’t count!”

Maybe that was enough filming for the day. Amy gave them both a knowing smile, and even a thumbs up for extra luck. When she was pretty sure the two weren’t going to miss her, she headed up the beach to their car, leaving the two alone to roll around in the sand laughing like idiots. They managed to erase their scores and sent the papers flying all over the place. By the time they were done ‘fake-wrestling’, Mark had stray slips of paper buried in his hair, and Ethan was literally covered in sand. 

Both of them were giggling like idiots. Ethan was leaning over him. Seemed like the perfect moment to-

Get splashed by a giant wave. Tide coming in. Oh well. It sent them into a fresh spiral of giggles, so that was nice. “Come on, you’re covered in sand, that’s gotta suck. Throw yourself in the waves like a Viking warrior and embrace the joy of life like you embrace the waves! Come on, you’re wet now anyway. Might as well have fun! Especially since it’s gonna go cold once the sun’s down. Come on. Wave splashy time!” And the dogs were heading out with Amy, so they didn’t even have to worry about keeping one eye on the pair while flailing salt water at each other. 

“Why did I wear shorts today?! Oh fuck me! It’s cold!” 

“Gladly, Ethan. You a top or a bottom?!” Just an automatic response, would be weirder if Ethan knew exactly what he was talking about from just one question-

“I’m a gymnast! Of course I’m a bottom! But so are you! As in bottom of the OCEAN-” He flung himself closer, sending out a huge wave that caught them both. “YOU’LL BE AT THE BOTTOM OF MY OCEAN, YOU GYM BITCH-” 

Ethan’s next tactic was sneakier. He popped out of the water in front of Mark, grinning and still giggling, to plant a little kiss on the tip of his nose before splashing salty water into the other’s gaping mouth. “Knew I’d find a way to use my looks against ya, Mark~”

“Game on, bitch. Get ready to taste my salt!” 


End file.
